When It Rains In the Woods
by EnterSilentHill
Summary: Jasper and Lapis go camping to get privacy. Ends just how they intended. Written for a friend


Jasper and Lapis go camping to get privacy. Ends just how they intended.  
Written for a friend

With a series of pops in her back as she stretched, Lapis took a moment to inhale the fresh mountain air. At a crisp five in the morning, dew glimmered off of leaves and bushes, the breeze was pleasantly cool, and the sky was still an elegant shade of a gradual purple dawn.

She regretted leaving the warmth of the tent, where Jasper had lain so comfortably entangled with her, breath soft and dozy and her hands a little too exploratory, too appealing to have had to abandon. But she preferred to step out, if only for a moment, to enjoy that brisk air, to be able to move her legs and drag the sleepiness from her eyes. She wandered her way down to the flowing creek, several water bottles sitting in a ring of rocks within the water; a natural way to keep the bottles of water cold.

When she pondered back, her lover had not risen, but Lapis had not expected her to. Neither of them favored the mornings - but the _forest_ mornings were a different matter for Lapis.

The ashes of the fire from the previous night stirred in the breeze, and Lapis had eyed them for a moment before ducking back under the flap of the tent, admiring the sight inside.

Jasper had gone from curled to lying on her back, topless, with men's night pants on, and while it was unusual night apparel, Lapis had certainly found the appeal in it. She set the water down by the entrance, and padded over, keen to the soft, easy breathing of her companion. For once, she seemed peaceful, and Lapis might have found a reason to be guilty, were she not so sure that the appropriate wake up would be just as pleasant.

It would not be the first time, and it never ceased to give rise to a quaking, shuddering mess of a warrior.

Lapis dipped down until she straddled one of Jasper's legs, the soft, unobtrusive tips of her fingers scanning patterns down the larger gem's abdomen, up along the curve of her breast, dancing the edges of a nipple. Jasper twitched slightly, and the terraformer gave forfeit to the attention when the other's knee prodded her in the groin. The simple contact to aching nether regions was far too welcome, almost allowing a grunt to pass her lips until she shifted herself upwards, drawling her fingers down the tone ridges of Jasper's stomach until she reached a soft strip of white fur leading down from the center of her stomach, past the line of her pants.

Testing her weight, Lapis found it in her ability to lean down and bask in the inviting fur, her teeth nipping at the hem of the other's pants, snapping the band softly, nuzzling into the gradually present scent of _arousal_. The brush of wetness surprised her for a second before she was shifting her hand into the groin slit the cozy pants conveniently sported, her fingers inviting the appendage out with a sense of eagerness.

Above her, Jasper groaned lowly, whispered something unintelligible, and shifted her hips.

Capturing the writhing tentacle in her hands, she delivered a soft, easy kiss to the tip, drawing her tongue along the spined, soft ridges that dotted the underside. The appendage responded by jerking, twitching, trying to curl around her fingers.

The knot at the base had finally become visible as well, and Lapis gave no hesitation to squeezing the area and dragging her tongue across the newly revealed flesh.

This alas, startled the former soldier awake, blinking to ward off the drowsiness of being suddenly awakened, and with her mind clouded by sheer arousal, Jasper felt for the gem beside her, found the space empty, gave immediate realization to the _heavenly_ sensation between her legs.

She sat up a little, disoriented, her mouth dropping open as awed molten gold met devious blue.

Lapis met her shamelessly, murmuring a husky good morning against the side of Jasper's exposed member, A long, dutiful lick had Jasper jerking her hips upwards, and when the terraformer brought the soldier into her mouth, Jasper reared her head back entirely and howled a groan, the word _fuck_ , and what Lapis was sure to be her name.

 _There_ was the throbbing, felt through her exploratory tongue and the groping press of her hand.

She swore she heard Jasper _whine_ , lips parted, breath heavy, and her eyes shot down Lapis' body as she crawled over the soldier, simply in a long shirt, and _conveniently_ wearing nothing beneath.

She made this quite clear to the other as she hovered above her, the tendril member seeking out her heat, dancing against Lazuli's inner thigh, teasing it by lowering herself as she crawled up the other's body, the tip of Jasper's member having brushed against its target for the briefest of moments, and she witnessed the Quartz shudder and tip her head.

The bag to the right, she had packed specifically for their first weekend away from it all.

Though she had been reassured countless times that she would _certainly be into it_ , Lapis had yet to try it, and the moment her hand grasped the item, she had given enough hesitance to give the other warning before silently slipping the cloth out. She teased the soft texture along Jasper's skin, a whisper of a kiss to her lips before Lapis had secured the fabric around Jasper's eyes, earning her a sharp inhale of eager breath when her hips grazed down again, enticing the appendage into its full size.

Jasper pressed a hand to Lapis' hip, urging her down before a quiet threat to be restrained was given to her and, much to Lapis' surprise, Jasper had only grinned at her and whispered a husky, tired **please**.

This freedom was what they sought. No fear of being walked upon, all the time they needed. She leaned, reaching for the belt Jasper was so fond of, eyes admiring the writhing curve of Jasper's member. She collected her wrists upon return, strapping them tight with the belt, and looping it accordingly, memorizing just how tight was too tight.

The insatiable Quartz surprised her with another sudden jerk of her hips, a shameful shudder, and Lapis could hardly repress a snort while Jasper cursed again beneath her hot breath and twitched.

There was great pride to be taken in how little she needed to do to reduce the warrior to such a state; as if her body recognized all of Lapis. The simplest touches from either seemed to spiral them both into need; and camping deep in the mountains had been nothing but beneficial for the repressed energy. She would have thought herself unable to walk simply from the previous night.

Quartzes were _rough_ , and far too large for their own good.

It was a trial to adjust herself with such a rowdy gem, who twitched and writhed at every brush or nip. Lapis had her far too enticed with an open mouthed kiss that had the Quartz purring against the soft fingers exploring her chest. She explored stripes and scars and the dual tones of the other's skin as she dragged ever downwards, teasing the damp spot in the other's pants where eager arousal coated the member and rubbed against her own lower stomach, the golden hue glimmering with the eager slick.

Lapis found it endearing, and dirty, and _exciting_. Teasing Jasper only yielded the proper results when Lapis herself was not far too worked up to allot the patience.

She stole another sweet kiss from the Quartz, adjusting her long shirt, introducing Jasper to just how wet _she_ was by grinding along her lower abdomen breathily, an uneasy whimper escaping her as the tendril caressed her rear, and Jasper adjusted in apology.

Seamlessly, Lapis reached between them, stroking her grip along the knot she never seemed able to hit, guiding the tip to its intended destination where it buried eagerly and Lapis lowered to allow several inches of tight warmth to envelop the Quartz.

Jasper's reaction never seemed to lessen. She bared her teeth, clenched her jaw and curled her toes, a lengthy hiss of Lapis' name introduced to the space between them. It might have taken her longer to adjust, but given the night prior, Lapis found herself easily succumbing to Jasper's girth and eagerness, sliding herself down several inches more while the Quartz bucked heedlessly. Bracing herself up on her knees, Lapis had easy control and advantage, an unspoken rule in their trials given Jasper's unshaken prowess.

It gave her the leverage of control needed to keep both of them safe, able to keep still while the Quartz beneath her seethed and bucked upwards, half her member buried each time, and Lapis _loved_ watching the muscles at work go taut beneath those wild colors, making every sheathed movement more pleasurable than it had any right to be as the ridges worked fervently against her walls.

Gradually, gyrating her hips and shifting she managed to slip more and more into herself, and at a moment where Jasper bucked upwards a little too hard, Lapis huffed aloud, her lower lips having brushed against the base knot. The depth made her abdomen ache, so she raised up a little more, reaching between them to grip and squeeze Jasper's knot as the Quartz seized and grunted.

Sliding herself up and down, taking her deeply, and squeezing the knot had been all that were required for Jasper to grant Lapis two more thrusts before she came, her voice deep and senseless as her lower half rose, trembling, and Lapis rode her own from the sheer sensation of Jasper filling her, the ridges and barbs pulsing boldly outward. Lapis shifted and sunk down onto her warrior's weapon twice more before slowing and find herself exhausted.

To avoid overstimulating the Quartz, however, Lapis removed herself immediately, coaxing her with appraising, sleepy whispers as Lapis reached up to undo her blindfold, and to free her arms.

The very second Jasper's hands were free, she bowled the other back over onto the softness of their sheets, and rutted into her without hesitation. For those moments, Lapis seemed to lose herself and freeze, partial surprise and partial alarm, but Jasper met her with needy kisses and a press between her legs.

Despite having ran herself to climax, Jasper's knot remained painfully tightened, and as she pressed into Lapis slow and rakingly deep, Lapis understood, and spread her legs as widely as possible, wholly submissive to Jasper's length. Their hips met tightly and Jasper shuddered, bucking forth in a slight but quick pace, which suited Lapis just fine. The lower ridges hit her in a way that ensured she saw stars, and when she came, it was hard and debilitating and fueled by hot bouts of breaths and pitched tones.

Jasper made an odd strangle of a noise above her, claws sinking into her hips, only registered to pain after the glow faded. She panted a little harder than Lapis had yet seen, and before she thought more properly of it, Lapis was made painfully aware that they were _tied_ for once. More pain to her nether regions when Jasper elected to try and pull out of it, surprise painting her own expression.

"No, no - Jasp leave it. Here."

The Warmonger obliged with hesitation, leaning over the small blue gem, as close to one another as possible. Lapis urged it on faster by rocking her hips, helping the swell of the knot. Though she would not mind it, she preferred not to be knotted for so long. Not without having expected it.

She looked down at herself, and only found the prominent bulge at her abdomen where Jasper's member was buried tightly. _How_ she had managed to _finally_ fit the knot was beyond her. The swelling brought a great sense of initial pain and discomfort, but that dwelled to an almost pleasant ache when her efforts were rewarded with periodic bouts of jasper grinding down on her, a fruitful tactic to ease the fixed knot.

The moment it was eased enough for Jasper to slip out, she did so, eyes assessing for damage, her hands gentle as she coaxed the water gem into ease.

Lapis buried her fingers into the messy mane of her lover and planted a sickeningly sweet kiss against a fiery cheek, and dimly, registered the sound of light rain pattering against the tent above.

Jasper returned the affection with a nuzzle and, seeming thoroughly embarrassed to have tied herself, and attempted to move away without success. Lapis clung tightly to her, pulling her back down, _lavishing_ her with endearment and silent praise.

Adjusting herself wordlessly, Jasper settled back down, resting her head on the other's chest and listening to her thundering heart that clashed with with the gradual downpour of a hushed forest.


End file.
